<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mein Zuhause bist du by Eleanor_Lavender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185914">Mein Zuhause bist du</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender'>Eleanor_Lavender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Post-Episode: Limbus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne darf nach Hause.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne &amp; Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mein Zuhause bist du</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ein kleines Portiönchen (pre-slash?) Fluff, angesiedelt kurz nach der Episode 'Limbus'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boernes Rollstuhl durch die Haustür zu bugsieren war schon nicht ganz einfach, doch dahinter tat sich gleich die nächste Hürde auf: die Treppe.<br/>
Boerne sah gar nicht zu Thiel hoch, sondern versuchte sofort, sich aus eigener Kraft aus dem Rollstuhl zu wuchten.</p>
<p>„Ey, was soll der Quatsch! Warte doch mal ne Sekunde!“, protestierte Thiel und trat hektisch die Bremsen des Rollstuhls fest. „Du sollst doch noch nicht alleine aufstehen.“</p>
<p>Hätte Boerne nicht so deutlich die Sorge in Thiels Stimme gehört, hätte er etwas erwidert, aber dieser Tonfall ließ ihn schweigen. Schon schob sich der Hauptkommissar in sein Blickfeld und füllte es vollständig aus - was nicht nur an seiner Leibesfülle lag. Boerne blickte hoch in Thiels himmelblaue Augen. Eine ungewohnte Perspektive, immerhin war er unter normalen Umständen ja ein gutes Stückchen größer als der Kommissar.</p>
<p>„Leg die Arme um meinen Hals und halt dich ordentlich fest.“</p>
<p>Boerne tat wie befohlen und ließ sich von Thiel auf die Füße stellen.</p>
<p>„Geht's?“</p>
<p>Boerne wollte nicken, wollte aus eigener Kraft stehen, aber sein Körper verriet ihn, konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern.</p>
<p>„Ich hab dich. Ist gut, ich hab dich, Boerne.“</p>
<p>Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte Boerne diese Situation nicht ertragen können, er so schwach und hilflos, doch jetzt war es irgendwie in Ordnung. Thiels Arme um seine Mitte, Thiels Kraft die ihn aufrecht hielt. Ungeahnte Geborgenheit im kühlen Hausflur.</p>
<p>„Okay, gut festhalten. Ich heb dich jetzt hoch.“</p>
<p>Ein Arm legte sich stark und fest um seinen Rücken (den Protest seiner vom Anschnallgurt angebrochenen Rippen unterdrückte er), der zweite griff hinter seine Knie und auf einmal hatte er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen. Seine Perspektive kippte. Instinktiv klammerte Boerne sich fester an Thiels Nacken, spürte die Muskelstränge unter seinen Händen. Sein Herz raste.</p>
<p>„Ich lass dich nicht fallen, Boerne.“</p>
<p>Boerne lehnte seine Stirn an Thiels Hals.</p>
<p>„Danke, dass du da bist.“, murmelte er müde.</p>
<p>Er verfluchte jede einzelne Treppenstufe und erst recht jedes einzelne Gramm, das seine kulinarischen Ausschweifungen um seine Körpermitte abgelagert hatten. Die kurzen Haare in Thiels Nacken wurden feucht vor Schweiß und mit einem Ohr an Thiels Puls konnte er aus nächster Nähe feststellen, wieviel er dem Kommissar abverlangte.</p>
<p>Auf ihrer Etage angekommen, jonglierte Thiel geschickt Professor und Schlüsselbund, stieß die Tür auf und geleitete einen zunehmend wackeligen Boerne bei dessen ersten Schritten zurück in die eigene Wohnung.</p>
<p>“Erstmal Mantel aus, Schmerztablette und dann ins Bett?”, schlug Thiel vor.</p>
<p>Boerne nickte dankbar und ließ es zu, dass Thiel ihn an die Wand lehnte wie ein sperriges Ikea-Paket. Ließ sich den Mantel aufknöpfen und von den Schultern schieben.<br/>
Der Versuch, sich selbst des Kleidungsstücks zu entledigen endete mit einem weiteren Sieg des schwachen Fleisches über den willigen Geist und er sackte vorwärts gegen Thiel.</p>
<p>Er wurde aufgefangen, gehalten.</p>
<p>“Mensch Boerne. Nu kipp nicht noch ausn Latschen, auf den letzten Metern.”</p>
<p>Boerne konnte sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Rauhborstige Schale, butterweicher Kern. In ihm stieg eine Wärme auf, die nichts mit einer Zahl auf einem Thermostat zu tun hatte.</p>
<p>„Abgesehen davon, dass mir gerade jeder einzelne Knochen im Leibe wehtut, könnte ich ad hoc nicht sagen, wann ich das letzte Mal so glücklich war.“</p>
<p>Sein Mantel hing noch immer halb auf seinem Rücken, doch nun lagen Thiels Arme darunter um seine Mitte geschlungen.</p>
<p>„Mja klar, zu Hause ist doch besser als so'n blödes Krankenhausbett. Bin auch froh, dass du endlich raus durftest.“</p>
<p>Boerne seufzte leise. Manchmal war sein Hauptkommissar doch etwas schwer von Begriff.</p>
<p>„Frank, mein Zuhause bist du.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>